


Looking Forward

by Halmaithor



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halmaithor/pseuds/Halmaithor
Summary: ‘You’re trying to look older, aren’t you?’Alec has some questions about the changes to his husband's glamour.





	Looking Forward

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever Shadowhunters fanfic, written just this month! Much as I am Team Immortal Husbands, it was interesting exploring their relationship with regards to Alec aging. Please enjoy!

Magnus slowly changes his appearance over the years.

First to go are the accessories, slowly declining in both number and extravagance until he’s left with only his wedding band and a simple token on a gold chain around his neck. With his clothing, he begins to opt for softer fabrics and looser fits, somewhat disguising his physique. He lets his facial hair grow slightly thicker, and starts to favour ‘short back-and-sides’ over his previous ‘shaved sides and spiked up’ hairstyle. He stubbornly holds on to his eyeliner – a tiger must have his stripes, after all – but he even tones that down a little, less of a bold statement and more of a subtle way to bring attention to his eyes.

It’s so gradual that at first, Alec doesn’t realise what he’s doing. He figures that everyone’s tastes change; after all, it’s not like Magnus has been wearing the same style for the last however-many centuries.  
But then one day whilst they’re having dinner, he notices a few gray hairs on Magnus’ head, and the penny drops.

Magnus notices him staring, and meets his gaze. ‘What?’ he asks, the picture of innocence.  
‘You’re trying to look older, aren’t you?’

Magnus shrugs. ‘A little. I thought I’d experiment with showing some of my age, see how the gravitas suits me.’ He pulls himself up a little straighter, trying to look serious, before giving in and smirking.  
‘_Right_,’ Alec says, drawing the word out. ‘So you’re saying that _this_,’ he gestures to Magnus’ hair, ‘has nothing to do with _this_?’ He gestures to his own head, where real gray hairs – not part of a warlock’s glamour – hide among the darker curls.

Magnus’ smile becomes gentler. ‘Well, maybe.’  
Alec shakes his head fondly. ‘You don’t have to do that. I knew you weren’t gonna age with me.’  
‘I know, but…’ Magnus pauses, staring thoughtfully into the middle distance as he considers his response, before turning back to Alec. ‘The way one presents themselves is how they want to be perceived. And besides _dashingly handsome, powerful warlock _– ’ he gives a mock glare as Alec snorts – ‘one of the things I’d like to be perceived as is your partner. Which is easier for people to wrap their heads around if we look the same age.’

Alec smiles down at his now-empty plate, feeling himself blush just a little. No doubt exactly as Magnus intended. ‘Well, you may change your mind on this plan of yours when I’m eighty,’ he jokes.  
‘Oh, on the contrary, there’s plenty of fun to be had when you look eighty but move like a gymnast in their mid-twenties. Imagine the faces of surprise when you shuffle across the street, only to leap into a cartwheel on the other side.’ He chuckles at the thought. ‘That’s perhaps one of the things I’m most looking forward to.’

‘One of them? You think about it a lot, then?’ Alec asks, curiosity piqued.  
‘All the time,’ Magnus says. ‘I’m particularly looking forward to your retirement years. There’s a lot of places you can go when you don’t have to spend your time dealing with our usual brand of troublemaker.’  
‘Especially when your husband’s a ‘handsome, powerful warlock’, right?’ Alec teases.  
‘_Dashingly _handsome,’ Magnus corrects, grinning.  
‘Well, just be sure you don’t pick anywhere with too many stairs. You might have to carry me up them by that point.’

Alec keeps his tone light, but Magnus has known him for nearly twenty years now, and recognises a grain of truth in that concern. ‘This again?’ he asks, giving Alec a slightly withering look. ‘Alexander, there appears to be some confusion – you’re the first mortal I’ve ever _married, _not the first one I’ve ever _met. _I know what I signed up for.’

‘I know, I know,’ Alec says, trying to brush it off. It’s true, he’s mostly at peace with what their different lifespans will mean for them one day. And he’s never doubted Magnus’ commitment – he’d do anything for Alec, as Alec would for him, and over the years they’ve proved that time and again.  
He just hopes that Magnus isn’t underestimating how different a mortal’s life can be when they get old, how much help they sometimes need from those closest to them.

‘Besides,’ Magnus continues, ‘you’re forgetting about my terrible selfish streak.’ He takes Alec’s hand, looking directly in his eyes. ‘I don’t just want the years when you’re a spry young Shadowhunter. I want all of them.’

Alec smiles and leans in to gently kiss his husband, feeling – yet again – like the luckiest man in the world. If the old wives’ tale is right, and Nephilim only fall truly in love once, then he owes the Angel a lot for making sure his was Magnus.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Magnus' last line is indeed based on 'Lover': 'I've loved you three summers now, honey - but I want them all.'   
Thanks for reading, do let me know what you thought! <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr:  
silver-latin-and-salt.tumblr.com


End file.
